Broken By Two Sides
by twilightjhawk
Summary: Renesmee finally reaches the age of 16, and realizes that she never had a say on her imprint with jacob. What will happen when she finds a new love? Will Jacob and her go their seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

The rhythmic melody hummed as Quil, (very show-offilyif that is a word), strummed his guitar. Jacob tapped his foot to the ground in beat with the music. I always knew Quilwas a good musician, but tonight something about the cool, moist weather made the sound swirl with the wind and wrap around the trunks of the trees as it swirled and flowed through the lush green forest. As the tune came to a drifting end, a cool blast of air and blew playfully with my hair. I shivered. "Jake, maybe you should take Nessie home. Bell and Edward will kill you if she gets sick," Quil said as Jake put his arm around me."Yeah, yeah. I'll get right on th-," he started to say as the area began to fill with howls and whistles. "Hey cute thaaaaaaang," Quil said followed by a totally guyish "Oww." Sam whistled and said "Why don't you bring that cute little butt over here baaaaby?" I looked at the girl that was walking toward us all situated around our cozy little bon fire. She was very pretty. Her skin was a beautiful natural tan color, and her hair was waist long and a deep chocolate brown matching her eyes, complimenting her gorgeous round face. She looked about 16 too; her figure and height gave it away. And when she spoke, she sounded young, but more of a seductive, hypnotizing young." You guys are such dogs. Why can't you keep your tongues from hanging out of your mouths and be a little more polite, like Jacob?" she said as she smiled and looked into Jake's eyes. "Anyah, hey," he blushed and gave a little chuckle. What the heck? Is she actually going to try to flirt with MY boyfriend in front of me; and is he actually flirting back?? He stood up and hugged her. Okay, I don't even know her and she's really getting on my last nerve. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked while chuckling like an idiot." Actually I'm going for a midnight run tonight…I thought maybe you and the guys would like to come…and after that we could throw a little swimming party to celebrate the new moon." Um, excuse her. Does she realize that I was his girlfriend? And that I was sitting right there as she just (very ho-ishly) asked MY boyfriend to have a little "swimming" party??? What the heck??? "Definitely. Sounds awesome. I'll be there," he replied. OKAY I SHOULD SLAP HIM! WHAT THE HECK!? DID HE JUST TELL THIS SKANK THAT HE'D GO TO HER LITTLE SKANKY SWIM PARTY WHERE SHE'D PROBABLY BE IN A VERY SKANKY SWIM SUIT???!!! Then as if he had just got caught making out with her (which he might as well have been since he was practically undressing her with his eyes...) he said "But I better take my girlfriend home first," he blushed and turned pink adding a stupid embarrassed smile and cough as he looked at me. "Sounds good," she said," I'll see you later," she added while she (once again, very ho-ishly) ran her hand down Jake's arm and winked before she walked away. He sat there smiling like an idiot as his gaze followed her (or more likely her butt) and I immediately felt my temperature rising. "Jake what the hell?" I asked angrily as I stood up. "What?" he asked looking very very stupid. "Um, hello!" I shouted," I am your girlfriend, whether I want to be or not, you know!!" "Nessie calm down, she's just a pal from school," he reassured. "Well hell, your eyes would have begged to differ about your little "pal"," I said. "Baby you know you're always my number one. Now stop being jealous and let me walk you home," he said as he took my hand. I pulled it away from his grasp and shouted, "Don't call me "baby", I'm not your "baby", and I never said I wanted to be your "baby"! You're an ass Jake! A stupid one!" I got up and ran toward the tree line so I could begin my walk home. Alone. Behind me I could hear Quils voice. "Let her go man. Let her vent," I heard him say. I smiled to myself and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The forest was beautiful. The sun was giving the trees a purple-orange color as sunset began to unfold. Leaves were tumbling across the ground as the graceful cool wind danced with them. The birds chirped happily. I sighed. Nature always put me in a good, calm, mood. "Stupid imprint shit." I mumbled to myself. I wish someone-anyone-could have stopped Jacob from imprinting with me when I was born. I mean it's so unfair! It's not like I could have had a say on something that was going to affect my life for the rest of eternity? I think I should have at least been able to say no. Not only did I hate the fact that we would be together for eternity, but even when I was pissed at him (like now), the bond would still always be there and bring us back together. I sighed again. I loved Jake, but this imprint makes me feel like he owns me. And I don't like that feeling at all. Fuck. This is so annoying. I sat down on a bolder that was resting against a moss covered trunk of a tree, not because I chose too sit there, but because I was frustrated. For some stupid reason I cry when I'm angry, and I definitely was not going home with tears in m y eyes because mom and dad would go all "parental" and psychotherapists on me. I hated being half human/half vampire. Why couldn't I just be mortal? I could be a normal sixteen year old girl, going to school and hanging out with friends at the mall. And I wouldn't have been blessed with this stupid imprint! "UGH!"I screamed through tears and slammed my fist into the tree trunk. It didn't hurt thanks to my half vampire strength, but my heart did, thanks to my half mortal emotions. I cried even harder. Maybe I can just cry all of my problems away…"Excuse me. Not to be a bother or anything, but did you happen to see a hiker run past here?" asked a very smooth, but strong voice. I looked up and noticed a very, very, (and I do mean very!) handsome man. Okay, well he looked about 18, but boy was he hot enough to call a man. Instead of telling him no, I hadn't seen a hiker, I made my stupid self mumble like an idiot through more tears. "I…uh…it…no" I said. Ugh nice move renesmee. Real smooth. He must think you have a serious mental disorder. The gorgeous man smiled and began walking towards me. I stiffened up instantly though, just incase he was human. Dad said I'm never allowed to feed off of humans, and sometimes it's harder than it sounds to restrain myself in the situations when I am near humans. He must have noticed me cautioning myself because he said "no, no… I'm not human," he sniffed the air, "and by the smell of it, neither are you." His sexy smile widened as he came closer and sat next to me on my boulder." You know, it really makes me curious to wonder why such a stunningly beautiful young lady is out in the middle of the forest sobbing." I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He lifted his hand to my face and wiped away my tears with his big, strong thumb. His hand was cold…a full blooded vamp. I sighed… He was lucky. "It's just that being two different things when you only want to be one…it can be a huge burden…" I managed to say. His touch seemed to calm me. "I see you are half human, half vampire… I've never seen it before. You are definitely one of a kind," he said while lifting my hand and entwining my fingers with his. "I understand your troubles and complications, but one so beautiful as yourself should never weep over something you can not have." I giggled," you make it sound easier than it really is" He gave me a very serious look and I placed my small skinny hand on top of his strong and very broad one. "But it is easy my lady. For every loss, there is a gain. For every death, there is a birth." I sighed. "Yeah. And for every broken heart there's-" I stopped as he kissed my hand that was still clasped with his. "My lady, for every broken heart, there is a newfound love." He smiled at me and I could only return one back. He stood up and took my hands to lift me on to my feet. "Now, it's beginning to get dark. Let me walk you home," he offered politely. But I couldn't let him. Dad would freak if he saw that I was with a "stranger"(a very handsome stranger, might I add). "Actually, I think I'd rather walk home alone. You know, clear my head." "Of course, my lady. I shall leave you to your free will. But my lady, before you go, might I ask to know your name?" he asked. What a very handsome, polite man. " Renesmee," I said. " Greetings Renesmee, from my heart, soul, and self." He lifted my hand to kiss it farewell. "Let the stars accompany your walk home my darling. We shall meet again." He left my hand and had turned around to begin walking the way he had come. I sighed and and began walking home on the moon lit path. Crap! A man I think I had just started to fall in love with and I hadn't even asked his name!…Love…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay, man. You can let go now," I said as I struggled to pull my arms free of Quils grasp. "Not until you're calmed down," he said. "It's been about a half hour, I think I get the point by now," I argued. Quil was like an older brother to me, but sometimes he could get to be a real pain in the ass. "Okay, alright," he said as he finally let go. "Now hurry up," he said, "We have to meet anyah in about an hour." Ah crap. Anyah. Okay, I'll admit, I am attracted to her…very attracted at times. But my imprint with nessie has grown strong now, and falling in love with someone else is pretty impossible for me. " Um… actually, I uh… am pretty beat. I think I'm just going to call it a night," I said. "Okay whatever you want to do man." he said. That was a good thing about Quil. He doesn't ever question anything I do. He understands about my imprint with renesmee, and after the little scene that had just happened between us, I'm sure that he wasn't planning on getting on me angry again. Jokingly punching my shoulder, he said "I'll see ya later," then began walking away to his car. "See ya!" I shouted as I began walking towards my house. When I approached the door, Anyah was sitting on the top porch step. "Why are you here?" I asked sounding kind of rude, but not really caring. "No need to be rude, I was just going to make sure you were actually going to come and not blow off such a fun night over something stupid…" she said. She was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. But I wasn't going tonight. I couldn't. "Um… actually, I think I'm going to call it a night." For some reason it felt like my insides were screaming " Why are you letting hair down?! You know you like her so go and have a little fun!" Ah crap but it just wouldn't feel right if I- " Please don't tell me that your reason for not going is because of your little so-called "girlfriend"" she said. I felt my temperature rise "She is my girlfriend, thank you, and we're imprinted!" I snapped. "Yeah? Well it seems like she wishes the imprint would have never happened," she snapped back," you're just wasting your time caring for her when you really could be with someone who cares for you back." Okay, I was really getting angry now. "Listen here," I snapped, "I love nessie and she loves me back. And it will always be that way. Until the end of eternity. So for you to tell me that I don't know what's going on with my relationship-" she stood up and glared me right in the eyes when she said, " I'm telling you the damn truth and being a good friend." I was speechless. What was I supposed to say now? " I guess you'll just have to find out on your own eventually," she said through a voice that I could tell was holding back tears. She ran off the porch and into the woods. Sigh. That's two girls I've pissed off tonight. Great. I went inside and slammed the door behind me when my dad, Billy, shouted "Everything okay, son?" from our tiny living room."Yeah dad, everything's cool." I said as I went to my room. I heard him mumble "Well even if there is, no need to take it out on the door…" I laughed as I closed my bedroom door. Lying on my tint bed in my tiny room made me really think about the man problems I was having. Was I really in love with nessie? Were we really meant to be together? Did she really love me back? Could I actually want to be with anyah instead? "NO. no!" I said to myself, "You want renesmee. You love her. HER. NOT ANYAH. Now, tomorrow you're going over to nessies to give her the present you got her. And she's going to love it. Everything will work out…this is how it's supposed to be…"


End file.
